


A Rat Family Christmas

by KottaKitty



Category: Dangan Ronpa - All Media Types, New Dangan Ronpa V3: Everyone's New Semester of Killing, Super Dangan Ronpa 2
Genre: Christmas, Christmas Fluff, Christmas Presents, Family, Family Feels, Family Fluff, M/M, Nagito and Hajime are married and have their adopted son kokichi, The Rat Family, any questions?
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-25
Updated: 2019-12-25
Packaged: 2021-02-26 01:13:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,360
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21944908
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KottaKitty/pseuds/KottaKitty
Summary: Hajime and Nagito were used to quiet Christmases together- but with their newest addition to the family, 'quiet' isn't how they will be describing Christmas from now on...
Relationships: Hinata Hajime & Oma Kokichi, Hinata Hajime/Komaeda Nagito, Komaeda Nagito & Oma Kokichi
Comments: 3
Kudos: 184





	A Rat Family Christmas

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Gladepanther](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Gladepanther/gifts).



> This was my secret santa gift to my fave <3333 mt bby girllll <33333 @Gladepanther!!! I really hope you liked the story! I am pretty happy with it :') God bless the rat family lmao

A Rat Family Christmas

Hajime blinked his eyes open slowly, gentle sunlight creeping in through a small gap in the curtains waking him up from a peaceful sleep. He rolled over onto his back and stretched as he woke up- he looked over to his right and smiled sleepily at the resting form of his husband.

Komaeda had fluffy hair at the best of times but it somehow got worse while he slept. 

“This is going to be our first Christmas as a family.” Hajime mumbled as he reached out a hand and brushed back a strand of hair from Komaedas face. He didn't get long to appreciate the calm that was currently filling the room as he heard the sound of small excited footsteps approaching from outside. Hajime knew instantly that the commotion was coming from the third member of their little family.

The door swung open and rushing in came Hajime and Komaedas adopted son Kokichi. 

“It’s christmas!” Kokichi yelled, as he ran at the double bed in the center of the room and jumped up on to it- he then proceeded to bounce on the bed a few times before slamming his body down onto Komaeda to wake him up.

Komaeda coughed at the impact but laughed when he realised what was happening.

“Kokichi what did we say about waking him up like that?” Hajime sighed as he lifted the small boy off of his husband and on to his lap.

“You said not too, but todays different dummy!” Kokichi poked his tongue out petulantly. 

Komeada had sat up now and was smiling at the pair next to him “And why would that be?”

“Because-” Kokichi rolled his eyes and started bouncing around up on the bed again “It's christmas!”

“That doesn't change anything.” Hajime deadpanned as he pinched the bridge of his nose. Out of the corner of his eye he caught sight of the time, it was 7am “Don't you want to go back to bed for a bit Kokichi? It’s still really early.”

Kokichi stopped bouncing and turned seriously to Hajime “Nuh-uh!” He folded his arms shaking his head in denial “I want to know what I got from Santa! The excitement is killing me!” He placed a finger in front of his lips and smiled mischievously down at Hajime “Do you want me to die or something?”

Hajime looked grumpily at his adopted son, and for a moment he looked like he was about to say ‘yes’ to the boys question when Komaeda placed a cool hand on his arm and looked at him softly “Come on, let's go, I’m sure Santa has bought something for all of us.” Komaeda offered.

Kokichi was already out the door with a cry of “Wahooo!” as soon as the words had left Komaeda's mouth.

Hajime frowned at his husband “Are you sure? The doctors say you need to get a good night's rest. It's only been 6 hours since we went to bed. I can make him come back you know he’ll listen eventually I can-”

Komaeda stopped Hajime in his tracks with a quick peck on the lips before he moved to get out of bed, “Today is different, dummy-” he laughed mimicking Kokichi by putting a finger to his lips the way his adopted son always does “Because It’s christmas.”

Hajime was smiling and getting out of bed now also “Alright alright, you two win.”

\-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Komaeda and Hajime came downstairs and were surprised to see Kokichi just staring at the pile of gifts in front of the christmas tree.

“Wow look at all those presents! Looks like someone was a good boy this year.” Komaeda said walking forward and crouching down next to Kokichi.

Hajime followed and added a quick “Should have all been coal.” under his breath.

Kokichi still remained silent, eyes glaring at the gifts and his lips pressed together in a thin line.

Hajime nudged him gently “What, not enough for you or something?”

“Not enough?” Kokichi repeated in shock.

That took both Hajime and Komaeda off guard, this wasn't the usually bratty child they were used too. They’d Adopted Kokichi in February of this year and in the subsequent months had come to know (and sometimes love) the child's more challenging behaviours. 

“I- uh, I mean, Santa wanted to get more for you but Haj- I mean, um… Mrs Claus said that if you got anymore you’d be greedy.” Komaeda shot his husband a ‘I told you so’ look which Hajime just rolled his eyes at.

“This is a joke isn't it?” Kokichi said loudly clenching his fists by his sides “Not cool you two- lying is my thing you know! I could sue you for stealing or something!” he huffed, but his outburst didn't have it’s usual punch.

“What are you talking about?” Hajime asked, his eyebrows furrowed in confusion.

“They are all empty aren't they?” Kokichi shot back accusingly “I only get one gift on christmas because i’m naughty! That's what they used to say at the orphanage stupid head! Even when I tried to be good I still only got one while the other kids got way more! No I don’t want to be some looser for you two to laugh at, I’m not going to waste my time, I don't even want a present I don't even like christmas! Santa is lame!” Kokichi was talking fast and if Hajime wasn't mistaken he could hear the beginnings of some real tears in the kids voice 

“Hey, knock it off.” Hajime stopped Kokichi’s ramblings by ruffling the boys hair gently and turning his head so Kokichi was facing him. “Answer me this, is it a good thing to make people happy?”

“What are you talking about?” Kokichi pouted, his arms folded tightly across his chest.

“I’m not talking about anything. I’m asking you a question.” Hajime persisted “Is it a good thing to make people happy?” 

Kokichi looked puzzled for a moment, he looked back over his shoulder at Komeada who gave a reassuring smile to the young boy. “Um… Yes. It is a good thing to make people happy.” He looked off to the side as he reluctantly answered.

“Well, that's got to be it then.” Hajime nodded conclusively then stood up and took a step over to where his husband was sat on the floor and settled down next to him wrapping an arm around the others shoulders.

Kokichi groaned “Stop messing around already! I don't get what you’re talking about!”

“You said it yourself, making people happy is a good thing, and despite your best efforts, you've made us happier than we’ve ever been before Kokichi. Wouldn't you agree?” He asked   
Komaeda with a small smirk playing on his lips.

“Oh yes! The fact that trash like me has a whole family now…” Komaedas cheeks flushed a little as he rested his head on Hajimes collar “I don't think I could be any happier if I tried.”

Kokichi hesitated for a moment, processing what they had just said to him before his eyes became glassy with real tears and he threw himself forward embracing his adoptive parents in a tight hug. The embrace didn't last long at all, Kokichi soon drew back rubbing at his eyes pretending that he had not been crying- even just a little bit. “I- I love…” he started shaliky. Kokichi took a deep breath and looked down. When he looked back up again a familiar malicious grin was plastered on his face “... How rich you guys are! Nishishish~!” He chuckled as he jumped over to the pile of gifts before him- not knowing where to start.

“Wow he loves me.” Komaeda said wiping a tear dramatically from his eye.

Hajime laughed lightly “Close enough.”

“I wish I had some mistletoe right now.” Komaeda mumbled up Hajime as he laced their fingers together.

“We’ve been married for 3 years, I don't need mistletoe to kiss you.” he said as his took the other mans chin with his thumb and guided their lips together for a tender kiss. 

“Merry christmas Komaeda.” 

“Merry christmas Hajime.” 

“Ew you guys are so gross!” 

The End.

**Author's Note:**

> MERRY CHRISTMAS!!! I WISH YOU A VERY HAPPY AND HEALTHY NEW YEAR!!!!!!!!!!!!!!


End file.
